jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mariah
Mariah (マライヤ, Maraiya) é uma antagonista secundária da Parte III: Stardust Crusaders. Aparência/Personalidade Mariah é uma mulher de pernas largas com uma minisaia e um capuz. Ela veste luvas brancas, uma meia-calça preta, e sapatos de couro preto. Apesar de sua roupa reveladora, ela esconde nela seu incrível arsenal de parfusos, ferrolhos, facas e outros objetos que ela usa para atingir seus alvos magnetizados. Mariah aparenta ser uma pessoa calma, de cabeça fria. Entretanto, ela perde o controle facilmente quando as coisas não vão de acordo com o plano. Ela contorce sua face um pouco e morde seus lábios comicamente quando está com raiva ou desconfortável. Ela também tem uma risada bastante distinta, que ela faz quando seu oponente está preso no poder magnético de seu Stand. Mariah também aparenta sentir uma atração por homens mais velhos, vendo como ela menciona achar Joseph muito sexy e dizer que ela seria sua amante se Dio Brando não fosse mais atrante. História Stardust Crusaders Mariah magnetiza Joseph Joestar quando ele está procurando um banheiro após a luta contra Anubis, e mais tarde magnetiza Mohammed Avdol quando ele tenta ajudar Joseph, atraindo metal na direção dos dois, gerando todo o tipo de dificuldade. Durante uma demonstração muito poderosa de táticas, ela tenta fazer com que Avdol e Joseph fossem atropelados por um trem e até mesmo eletrocutados. No entanto, os dois conseguem enganá-la e a esmagam com seus corpos, quebrando todos os seus ossos e desativando seu Stand. Ela mais tarde é hospitalizada e fica incapaz de lutar por causa de suas feridas. Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Mariah é um dos chefes do jogo. Os eventos de BAST acontecem no jogo com um detalhe diferente, ao invés de atacar sozinha, Mariah ataca Joseph Joestar e Avdol acompanhada por Hol Horse. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Mariah faz sua primeira aparição jogável no jogo da Capcom, ela foi incluída na segunda versão do jogo (JoJo’s Venture). Ela aparece como uma personagem jogável, com um estilo de luta baseado em armadilhas a longa distância, a maior parte delas sendo baseadas na sua luta contra Joseph e Avdol. Seu estilo de jogo é focado em ataques de longo e médio alcance, mantendo o inimigo longe com seus movimentos. Mesmo sem um Stand ativo, seu Bast no Jiryoku, quando é ativado, ao invés de invocar Bast, vai posicionar uma armadilha de magnetismo no topo da tela (sempre perto dela), se o oponente for atingido por essa armadilha, seu nível de "magnetismo" vai aumentar em 1 level (5 sendo o máximo), deixando todos os ataques de Mariah mais fortes. Ela é um dos únicos personagens do jogo que lutam a longo e médio alcance, o outro sendo Hol Horse. A maior parte de seus ataques são focados no uso de objetos utilizados na luta contra Joseph e Avdol, como facas, garfos e cabos elétricos. Seu primeiro especial envolve ela usar o magnetismo de seu oponente para atingir ele com parafusos escondidos em seus seios, seu segundo especial faz ela utilizar um uppercut contra seu oponente, lançando ele/ela no ar e atraindo vários objetos de metal que causam dano massivo, encerrando com um carro esmagando o oponente (o mesmo carro usado para derrotá-la na história original) Ela e Midler são as únicas personagens femininas jogáveis do jogo. Mariah também é um dos personagens especiais do jogo que não é transformada em criança quando atingida pelo Stand de Alessi, ao invés disso ela vira a mulher que Joseph encontra após um botão de sua saia sair. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters Mariah é uma das diversas personagens da Parte III que possuem um Metal Striker. Seu FINISH MOVE faz vários itens de metal (como martelos e pregos) atacarem o oponente seguidos por um carro gigante (da mesma forma que ela faz em Heritage for the Future). Curiosidades *Ela é sujeita de expressões faciais extremamente cômicas quando está irritada, tanto no mangá quanto em Heritage for the Future, quando o tempo acaba e ela tem menos vida que seu oponente. Galeria MariahFirst.png|Primeira aparição da Mariah Mariah card.png|Mariah e sua carta dos 9 Gloriosos Deuses Egípcios Mariah's face in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime 2015.jpg|Mariah, confidante que terá sucesso em sua missão Mariah Jojo's Bizarre Anime 2015.jpg|Mariah dando um sorriso provocador facefault.jpg|Mariah, comicamente furiosa que Joseph e Avdol sobreviveram Mariah fullappearance.png|A aparência de Mariah de frente tumblr_njq7jp8HFc1sh11j9o1_1280.png|A aparência de Mariah por trás Screenshot (271).png|A derrota esmagadora de Mariah pelas mãos de Avdol e Joseph Spriteriha.PNG|Mariah em Heritage for the Future 8xaEpub.gif|Face cômica em Heritage for the Future Jojo's_bzrre_advntr.PNG|Mariah usando um golpe especial em Heritage for the Future Categoria:Personagens da Parte III Categoria:Vilões da Parte III